Anywhere but here
by secretwriter67
Summary: Kurt and Blaine get held captive! Turns out these freak shows know something about Kurt's deceased mother. More chapters soon!  Kurt/Blaine. Rated M! Warnings on the inside. I'm really bad at summary's :/
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I still don't own Glee :/

**Bummer. **

**Warnings: Well its rated M for later chapters because: Language, Rape, Violence, homophobic insults. **

**Sounds dreamy right? *sarcasm***

**

* * *

**

This wasn't how this night was supposed to go. Blaine and Kurt weren't supposed to be in two kidnapper's car. They were supposed to be catching a movie, not in the back seat of these two maniac's car.

They'd just gotten out of Blaine's car when two men approached them. One of them barely showed the couple a gun, they instructed them to get in their car, or they'd kill Kurt and Blaine. The young couple didn't want to take the chance, so they did as told; they both nervously got in the backseat, not knowing what fate awaited them.

This comes back to the major point, _This wasn't how tonight was supposed to go; _That was the last thing on Blaine Anderson's mind, before falling asleep, in two maniac's car.

* * *

Waking up, it had only taken a few seconds for Blaine to recall what had happened; he looked at his surroundings, he was tied to a chair in what seemed to be a log cabin, perfect. He looked to his right to see Kurt also tied to a chair, but he was asleep. Blaine didn't know how the porcelain boy could sleep in that position, his head spilled over, and his body practically falling off the chair.

"Kurt." Blaine whispered, not too loudly, the last thing he wanted to do was grab the two psycho's attention. Kurt barely mumbled in his sleep; his nose twitched slightly, this small movement would be absolutely irresistible to Blaine, if they weren't in absolute peril. "Kurt." He whispered a bit louder this time.

Kurt's eyelids fluttered open; he lifted his head up groaning, it felt like he'd been hit by a fruit truck! He looked around tiredly, also instantly remembering what happened.

He took a ragged breath, shooting Blaine a look of dismay, "Blaine." His voice cracked; he hated sounding so weak. His stare shot to Blaine's face which was bruised from the previous night. "Blaine, your face." Kurt gasped.

Blaine ignored him, "Kurt, baby, were going to get out of this, okay? Just stay strong."

Kurt nodded, "I'm scared." He whispered honestly, why lie?

Blaine gulped, because truthfully, he was scared shit less. "I won't let anyone hurt you."

Kurt smiled weakly, "I can always tell when your scared, you'll-" Kurt's words were cut short.

"Awe, well lookie here!" A booming voice coed, there stood the burly man from the previous night. Blaine could get a better view of the man now; dirty looking, Long greasy brown hair, and scruff all around his face. "Don't worry guys, my partner is upstairs." He added.

"Yeah, wouldn't want to worry us." Kurt snapped bitterly. Blaine shot the countertenor that look that said, _You really need to be quiet right now. _

"Ah! A sarcastic one I see." The man chuckled, he sauntered over to Kurt, kneeling down in front of the countertenor. Kurt scowled, trying to give the man the bravest face he could put on. The man took Kurt's face between his index finger and thumb, turning his head back and forth as if examining him. "Cute too." He smiled darkly.

"Don't touch him." Blaine hissed.

"Is Blaine protective of the princess?" He teased, still holding Kurt's face between his fingers.

Blaine froze, "How do you know my name?"

The man stood up, "I know a lot about you Blaine Anderson," He looked at Kurt, "And Kurt Elizabeth Hummel."

"Have you been watching us?" Blaine asked weakly, shooting Kurt a worried glance.

"We know more about you," He smiled, "Then you know about yourselves."

"How-" Blaine's question was cut short.

"So... Elizabeth, what kind of middle name is that for a boy?" He asked casually, looking towards Kurt.

"It was my mothers name." Kurt whispered.

"Elizabeth Hummel? She died right?" He asked staring down at his nails. Kurt weakly nodded, Blaine knew how hard it was for him to speak about his mother. They had started talking about it once, but it lead to tears; Blaine didn't make him continue.

"How?" He asked, Blaine could have screamed.

"S-She was m-murdered." Kurt winced.

"Tragic," He chuckled, pausing, "Her son might have the same fate."

Kurt's breathing increased, he shot Blaine a frantic look. Blaine hardened his glare on the Burly man, who was now standing in between the two chairs. "I guess I should introduce myself, I'm Duke, Upstairs is Johnny."

"Nice to meet you, can we leave now?" Kurt mumbled.

Johnny laughed like it was the funniest joke he'd ever heard, "Elizabeth, wouldn't want to say goodbye so soon, would we?"

Kurt frowned, "My name isn't Elizabeth, it's Kurt."

"I'll call you what I want to call you, okay kid!" He roared, his hand clutching Kurt's throat.

"Take your hands off of him you bastard!" Blaine seethed.

"I hate sarcastic little bitches!" He yelled, tightening his grip on the countertenors throat. Kurt struggled to breath, kicking his legs rapidly.

"Duke, not now." Blaine turned his attention to the source of the voice, a burly man, bald, tattoos everywhere, and a eye patch going over his right eye. Blaine turned his attention back to Duke though who still had his hands around Kurt's neck.

"Make him stop." Blaine pleaded to Johnny, who stood at the stairway.

"Duke, I'm fucking serious, stop." He said in a deafening voice; Duke stopped taking his hands off Kurt, who started gasping for breath.

"I.. wasn't... even... being... sarcastic." He gasped between words.

"Duke is short tempered, he doesn't like to be corrected." Johnny grinned, watching the porcelain boy massage his throat.

"Really? I couldn't tell." Kurt narrowed his eyes.

Blaine tapped Kurt with his foot, "No more sarcasm."

"Look what do you want from us?" Kurt asked.

Johnny looked at Duke, "Untie the pale one, would you?" Duke nodded, going behind Kurt, and undoing the rope. Kurt rubbed his hands, which were sore from the ropes being tied so tight.

"Blaine Anderson, your dad is the owner of a pretty big company, correct."

"Yes." Blaine nodded, _so he kidnapped us for money? Blaine thought. _

"Thought so," He smirked walking over to Kurt's chair, He grabbed the countertenors upper arm. Blaine looked up at the bald man frantically.

"Do you want money?" He asked quickly.

"Yes, yes I do. That's why, your dad, as well as Kurt's father, have been left a note, asking for A certain amount of money; Once I receive that amount, I'll think about letting you two go." He explained.

Blaine gritted his teeth, "Then let Kurt go, this is about MY father, he has nothing to do with this."

Johnny chuckled darkly, jerking Kurt to his feet and grabbing the back of his hair. Kurt hissed in pain, as the older man yanked his head backwards. "Oh, but he does. You see, Blaine, I have a history with Kurt." He paused his head getting very close to the countertenors ear, "I would love to get my hands on the next generation."

Kurt was confused, "W-What's that suppose to mean?" He stammered. The older man pushed him to the ground, his head hitting the hard wood with a thump. Blaine was struggling against the ropes, wanting to get his hands on that bastard.

Johnny put his foot between Kurt's legs, stepping down hard on the younger man's penis. Kurt let out a high pitched scream grabbing at the man's ankle, trying to push him off, with no avail.

"I'm going to fuck you up!" Blaine spat.

"Loud ass bitch, just like his mother!" Johnny yelled above Kurt's wails, backing up from the porcelain boy.

"My mother? What the fuck do you know about my mother!" Kurt cried, his hands were clutched between his legs.

"I know she loved it when I fucked her, I remember her screaming when I killed-" Kurt cut him off.

"You killed my mom, you stupid dick!" Kurt screamed, his voice cracking.

"I'm tired with small talk. Blaine, the point is, I'm using your little boyfriend as a punching bag. Hell, I'll even see if he's half as good as his mommy was." Johnny grimaced down at Kurt.

"Don't hurt him." Blaine squirmed, his words came out more as a plead then a demand.

"Duke, take him upstairs." Johnny ordered.

Duke nodded and took hold of the countertenor, throwing him over his shoulder. Kurt screeched and punched at Duke's back, he grabbed a hold of the stair railing, trying to keep Duke back.

"Blaine, help me, Blaine!" Kurt screeched.

"Kurt-" Blaine teared, he'd failed him, he'd promised him nothing would happen to him. "Oh, god, Kurt." He sobbed.

"Blaine!" He heard Kurt screech, ending in a pathetic sob as they rounded the corner.

Blaine tried to block out Kurt's sobbing, he closed his eyes tight. _This is just a dream. Blaine, your dreaming!_

"Don't worry, you'll get your turn." Johnny said in a fake sad voice, then he then turned on his heel, and ran upstairs.

Blaine heard as he shut the door to the room Kurt was in. He heard them degrading him, he heard them commenting on his body, he heard him begging them to stop, and he heard that gut wrenching screech; they were _raping _him.

He closed his eyes tight, again, trying to imagine he was with Kurt; they were all alone on Kurt's bed, _Defying Gravity _was being played softly in the background, Kurt loved that song. They were joking and laughing, like usual. Kurt was_ laughing_, not pleading or screaming, but laughing; Finally their moans had stopped and the only known sound was Kurt's silent sobs.

_"Blaine," _he heard him sob, _"Oh, Blaine, I'm so sorry." _

_

* * *

_

**Next chapter you will what happened upstairs, from Kurt's view. So Rated M :o **

**Review, REVIEW I Say! Please?**


	2. just gonna stand there and hear me cry

**Disclaimer: I still don't Own Glee.**

**THIS CHAPTER has rape, you are warned!**

**Things in **_Italics_** are flashbacks :} So don't get confused. **

**

* * *

**

Kurt wanted to go home, but he knew that was a pretty far fetched wish right now.

He knew what these evil men were going to do to him, as he felt himself being thrown on a soft surface.

He closed his eyes tight, not wanting to look Duke in the eyes, not wanting to see the face of the two men who were going to take away his innoncence; Something that was being saved for Blaine. Blaine, what was Blaine going to think of him after this? He would be disgusted, Blaine wouldn't be his first.

The countertenor choked back a sob, when he heard the bedroom door shut.

He didn't want to die like his mother.

His mother, what would she think? Would she be disappointed that the strong willed boy she raised couldn't hold back two men.

"Hello, cutie." He heard Johnny chuckled, he closed his eyes impossibly tighter, if possible.

He wasn't at this terrible place, he was home, with his mother.

* * *

_"Kurt, honey, what's wrong?" Elizabeth Hummel asked her five year old son, he was laying on his bed with his knees tucked beneath his chin. He came home crying, like usual. _

_"I don't want to go back there mommy, they all hate me." He sniffed, he was very smart for his age, so most kids treated him as an outcast. He'd never really had a friend. _

_"Why is that? How do you know they hate you?" She questioned softly, she laid down next to her son, gently pushing his bangs out of his face like she usually would. _

_"They call me names, and make fun of me, b-because they say I act like a girl." He sobbed. _

_Elizabeth took a deep breath; her son was "different" she knew that. Most boy's like football, Kurt liked tea parties. Most boy's wanted to watch football with their dad's, Kurt wanted to go shopping with his mommy. All he asked to get for his birthday is a pair of sensible heels, but Kurt was special, and sweet. Elizabeth didn't get how children could be so cruel, in her eyes, her son was beautiful. _

_"Your beautiful honey, inside and out, don't let anyone tell you otherwise, okay?" She whispered, holding her son tightly against her chest._

_"Mommy, what is gay?" Kurt asked quietly. _

_Elizabeth felt tears in her eyes, "Why do you ask that baby?" She already knew. _

_"One of the boy's called me it today." He whispered, playing with the lace on his mother's dress._

_"Don't listen to them, your perfect." She sniffed. _

_

* * *

_

Kurt was brought back to reality with Johnny's voice.

"Open your eyes."

Kurt opened his eyes, the tears that he was keeping back falling down his porcelain cheeks.

Both men were fully naked; Johnny reached for Kurt's belt, the realisation of the situation finally hitting the countertenor.

He screamed, loud, kicking at the two men, who were trying to pull his pants off. Kurt scrambled backwards, against the headboard, tucking his legs close to his body.

"Oh, come on, baby don't fight." Duke grinned darkly, he grabbed Kurt's ankle; he pulled the younger boy on his back once more.

"No! No get off of me!" Kurt screeched, kicking Duke in the face, who was reaching down to kiss the countertenors neck.

Kurt fell off the bed, running to the door. He went to reach for the doorknob but, once again, being thrown to the ground. He felt a heavy weight on his back; Johnny reached down grabbing the back of the porcelain boy's hair.

"Little bitch!" He heard Duke grunt, he was still holding his bloody nose; Kurt had kicked him pretty hard, that was one of the positives from being an ex Cheerio.

"Your going to cooperate, you little bitch, or I swear I will kill Blaine." Kurt froze at Johnny's words.

"NO! NO! Don't touch Blaine!" Kurt yelled.

"Then cooperate, or we'll take you downstairs, and bring Blaine up here." He whispered in the countertenors ear.

Johnny was fully naked, and Kurt could feel his throbbing erection on his back.

"Got it?" Jonny hissed.

Kurt nodded, "Yes."

"Good, now get on the fucking bed!" He roared, he got off the younger boy.

Kurt scrambled to the bed, laying back. This was for Blaine, he didn't want Blaine to get hurt.

"Can't wait to get inside you." Duke whispered, reaching for the countertenors belt. Johnny walked over helping Duke, he started unbuttoning Kurt's shirt. He ripped it off the countertenors body.

Johnny sighed in awe, "Nice body."

Kurt closed his eyes once more. He felt Johnny's warm lips kissing all over his upper body, he let out a pathetic whimper as he felt his pants and boxers being pulled off his body. He wanted to cry, and fight, but he couldn't risk it.

He felt dukes rough hands massaging between his legs, Kurt felt sick.

"Your hard, I knew you were a whore." Duke chuckled.

"I-I don't want this." Kurt whimpered.

"Shh, don't talk." Johnny ordered, bringing his index finger to Kurt's mouth. Kurt wasn't thinking, he bit down hard on the older man's finger.

"Ah! Shit!" Johnny pulled back his finger.

Kurt smirked in truimph, but that ended in a cry as Johnny's fist came across his face.

"Lets just get this over with!" Johnny smiled.

Kurt felt his legs being spread, making him feel exposed.

"Ready princess?" Duke asked.

"No! Please no!" Kurt sobbed.

"Have fun Duke." Johnny grinned, he'd started getting dressed; he didn't feel like getting bit anymore.

Duke thrusted into Kurt's writhing body, no lube, just dry. The countertenor screeched, he felt himself being ripped apart from the inside. This should be Blaine, Blaine would be easy and loving.

"Mmm, tight bitch!" Duke moaned, thrusting harder into the countertenor's virgin entrance. Kurt could hear his crying and sobbing, he sounded pathetic, and he knew it.

"No, oh god please, no." Kurt sobbed silently to himself.

He closed his eyes, trying to block out the pain, trying to block out the noises Duke was making.

He spread Kurt's kicking legs impossibly farther apart, thrusting harder.

"I love me a good virgin." Duke moaned.

"Blaine! Help me Blaine!" Kurt screeched again, he knew it was useless; Blaine couldn't save him. No one could.

Kurt's cries eventually died down, he stared blankly at the wall to his left. Duke's moans filled the room, Kurt would wince or cry out when he would thrust to hard.

* * *

_"Daddy where is mommy?" 7 year old Kurt Hummel asked his father. _

_Burt frowned, trying to hide his tears, "Son, she's not coming back." _

_Kurt smiled gently, "Of course she is, she just went shopping." _

_"She's not coming back Kurt!" Burt snapped at his son. _

_Kurt stared at his father wide eyed, his dad never yelled at him. He felt tears in his eyes, he turned around and ran to his room. _

_Again, he found himself crying in his room, legs tucked close to his body. He expected his mom to come in, and cheer him up, but she was gone. _

_She wasn't coming back. _

_He really needed someone to tell him he was perfect right now. _

_

* * *

_

Duke moaned and cummed in the younger boy, pulling out and recieving a yelp from the countertenor.

"Should be sore for awhile, now lets hear that sarcasm of yours." He chuckled, grabbing his clothes and leaving the porcelain boy, to cry.

He felt blood trickling down his thighs, he felt wetness on his behind, he felt dirty, and he felt ugly.

"Oh, Blaine," He sobbed, "I'm so sorry."

_"Your beautiful honey, inside and out." _He could hear his mom whisper

* * *

**Review please :}**


End file.
